Webpages can contain many different types of content that can be useful for a user. A typical webpage can make use of scripting language to provide client-side functionality, such as functions, plug-ins, applets, and so forth. For example, a merchant webpage can be configured with embedded JavaScript code, which is code programmed using a programming language under the trademark JavaScript™, that performs validation of purchase data (e.g., address, zip code, payment info, and so forth) that is input by a consumer via fields in the merchant webpage.
One traditional technique for employing script in a webpage involves statically developing the webpage and the script for the webpage. For example, a human programmer may hand-code both the webpage and the script offline in a development environment. The statically developed webpage and script may then be posted to a web server where they may be accessed and viewed by users. In order to make subsequent modifications to the script, a human programmer using the traditional techniques makes modifications statically and posts updated files to the web server. Such static development of script can be time consuming and costly. Moreover, static development of script can make it difficult or impossible to incorporate dynamic information in the script, such as dynamically configuring the script to reflect user interaction with a corresponding webpage.